Apuestas
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: ¡Te la apuesto! Y estoy seguro que voy a ganar. ¿Ca-… ¿Canuto?...


Harry Potter es una creación de J. K. Rowling.

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

_**Advertencia:**__ Slash, no homofobicos._

* * *

**Apuestas**

–**.–.–**

Llevó la mano al cierre, pero James le detuvo.

–No…

–¿No?

Sirius lo miró, sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes le traspasaron.

James relamió sus labios, los sentía húmedos pero la garganta tan seca…

Apretó la mandíbula y evitó retorcerse junto a un gemido gutural cuando uno de esos dedos fríos rozó por encima del botón desabrochado con la intención clara de colarse por entre sus calzoncillos, pero sin intentarlo al final.

–Repítelo…. –Él se acercó, ronco, a su oído, prometiendo algo que jamás iba a hacer –, y te prometo que paro.

La boca roja e hinchada en aquel momento, de James, tembló y se abrió, mas los dedos tramposos y helados le provocaron no aguantar el gemido y logrando que a éste le tambalearan las rodillas teniendo que empujarse contra la pared y aferrándose a lo único que tenía, los hombros altos.

–Pa-… –James se escondió avergonzado en el hombro moreno y se rehusó fuertemente a una horcajada–. Par-…

Pero aquel momento ya estaba decidido desde hace tiempo, o bueno, desde que Sirius lo decidiera. Así que no había vuelta atrás ni tampoco otras opciones. Ya no.

El más alto se adelantó a la petición y decidió por fin agacharse, llevándose con él al de lentes que aún se sostenía sobre él y obligándole a empujarse hacia arriba por sobre sus hombros al casi resbalar por la espalda. Al final, y de manera inconciente hasta que se dio cuenta, James había encontrado cómodo mejor apalancar las manos sobre la cabeza morena.

Así es como supo qué venía antes de sentirlo en carne propia. Cuando aquella cabeza, tras algunos movimientos, se acercó a él y entonces comenzó a hacerse con un patrón familiar.

Húmedo. Caliente. Viscoso. Sentía esa lengua perpetrar de manera algo irregular como si estuviera deseosa, por cada rincón suyo; y tras dejarle empapado, calmarse e ir lenta llevando un patrón. Como si supiera exactamente lo que quería: torturarle.

–Si…-Sir-s…

Esos dedos largos que el moreno juraba siempre tenían manicura, se apretaron entre las hebras haciéndole sentir un poco de dolor como si fuera una última patada de rehusarse.

James resopló haciendo que más flequillo se le pegara a la frente y lo último que recordó fue que la visión se le borró incluso con los lentes puestos y que su cadera se soltaba. Cuando regreso estaba encorvado hacia delante y respirando fuerte y rápido, seguía viendo borroso pero ésta vez encontró que era porque sus lentes habían resbalado y muy cerca suyo sentía una mata de cabello.

–Duras poco –escuchó burlarse. Y empujándole por el pecho, la otra figura que ahora no podía ver claramente se le acercó hasta besarle. Intentó detenerlo pero, estaba cansado, sus piernas apenas y le sostenían.

–…

Sintió esas manos jalarle nuevamente hacia delante, algo, pelear con sus pantalones a los tobillos hasta sacarlos y entonces golpearlo nuevamente contra la pared colocándose por el centro y obligándole a abrir las piernas.

–No soy una chica –gruñó sintiéndose ofendido, avergonzado y algo más–. ¡Quítate!

Pero Sirius le asió necio y rió cínico sobre su oído derecho. –Oblígame.

James le miró, Sirius lo enfrentó y entonces el primero apretó los ojos con un punzante dolor al que lanzó una proliferación de palabras que el moreno jamás pensó escucharle y le hizo reír, honda y guturalmente.

El de lentes quiso pegarle un puño cerrado a la cara, pero adelantándose, Sirius lo pescó y lo cercó por encima de su cabeza.

–Generalmente ellas gritan de gusto al sentirme.

James pareció más enojado. –¡No soy una chica!

A lo que volvió nuevamente la risa y, tras otro movimiento de cadera, el moreno por fin se acercó y le miró de frente. –Lo sé, eres James.

Y no sabía si haber escuchado de esa manera su nombre, si el que le viera así o el hecho de estar completamente conciente de la realidad era lo que le estaba revolviendo el estómago y mareándole casi haciéndole vomitar. Pero existía un punzante dolor, atractivo, que lejos de dejarle sacar todo eso que sentía en aquellos momentos, comenzaba a picarle insinuante en el vientre.

Subiendo con una estocada como si insertarse más en su cuerpo fuera a funcionar, que James se dio cuenta que sí. Que todo aquel dolor que le estaba quebrando la espalda había llegado a un punto donde su trasero se adormecía y algo más comenzaba a funcionar con más énfasis. Incluso todos esos deseos y palabras dedicadas a quien fuese su mejor amigo, estaban perdiendo un poco de credibilidad.

Respiró profundo una última vez y se dio el chance para relajarse un poco y fiarse de soltar el brazo ajeno en cuyo cual encajaba los dedos. Declinó cuando volvió a punzar fuerte, tanto que se dobló hacia delante apretando los ojos y, como nunca lo hacía siquiera en el Quidditch, soltó un quejido de dolor.

–¿Así de grande es?

Sirius había pegado su rostro mejilla contra mejilla, y permanecía quieto, esperando.

–Púdrete Sir-… –cortó el aliento cuando el moreno se movió un poco–. ¡Joder Sirius! ¡Ya verás cuando te… –Mas no continuó porque la lógica le golpeó y le secó la garganta.

El Black enarcó una ceja. –¿Cuándo qué? –y rió–. ¿Me dirás que cuando me toque a mí? –Aquello le parecía absurdo–. ¿Y quién lo hará? ¿Tú?

–¡CALL–…

James, con las mejillas coloradas, intentó golpearlo otra vez, pero Sirius volvió a atrapar el puño, sin embargo esta vez le jaló y atrajo hasta él. Éste se quejó del brusco movimiento.

–Sólo relájate, Cornamenta…

Él estaba tan cerca sonriendo con esa sonrisa bruta de "lo puedo todo", con un aliento cálido y con una voz tan convincente…

Cerrando los ojos, James volvió a intentar relajarse y, cediendo un poco a dejar fluir ese dolor que aún sentía traspasarle, se empujó hacía atrás golpeando con la pared nuevamente, y soltar un gemido que hasta a él le sorprendió. Pero para Sirius aquello sólo era una señal: continuar.

–¿Can-… –James abrió los ojos sorprendido no creyéndosela, pero sólo sintió como su boca temblaba al verlo arcarse así de convencido. Cerró los ojos.

––

Aquella tarde cuando James se levantó (porque sí, pasaban de las tres de la tarde), apenas pudo sentarse sobre su cama y llevándose una mano a su dolorida cabeza, preguntarse en dónde estaba.

Pero bueno…, ¿dónde más podía estar si no? Recorrió con la vista su habitación intentando acordarse de la noche pasada, pero sólo recordaba que sus padres habían salido de viaje la mañana pasada a esa y que Sirus y él habían, literalmente, corrido a comprar alcohol para disfrutar de la final de Quidditch.

Volvió a punzarle el trasero y una imagen se le vino a la cabeza: su rostro contra la almohada. Y de ahí vino otra que le respondía porque la lámpara estaba en el piso. Y otra sobre la revoltura de cobertores.

Como un resorte se levantó de su lugar y lo buscó con la mirada. Trastabillado al ponerse los pantalones corrió a su cuarto, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Ni en la cocina ni en el baño. Sirius no estaba.

Entonces se escuchó la puerta principal, y volteando, ahí estaba él. Desfajado, los pantalones a medio cerrar y un cigarrillo en la boca mientras en una mano golpeaba la cajetilla recién adquirida.

–Ya era hora –terminó por encender el cigarrillo y entonces se lo tendió al otro, quien lo aceptó–. Y bien mi querido Cornamenta, ¿ahora qué me apostarás?

Con un golpe del recuerdo de lo que restaba del día anterior, James se dejó caer sobre una silla y, tras dejar que el humo del cigarrillo le inundará olvidando el dolor que le quebraba la espalda, subió la mirada, sus ojos brillosos como si se hubiera realizado con la mejor idea.

–Esta vez, yo ganaré Canuto…

–¿Sí?

–Sí.

Y el moreno, poniendo mejor atención, se cruzó de brazos dispuesto a escuchar la idea.

Aquella tarde, borrachos y aburridos tras la final de Quidditch, lo único viable era apostar.

-.-.-

Fin.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Me siguen gustando mucho juntos esos dos.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
